A unexpected love story
by Coolguy6267
Summary: This is a fun little action/romance Neptunia style
1. Chapter 1

Oww, what happened, where am I. What. It hurts to move my leg. On no. Crap this is bad. I half to get out of this place. He hears some noises in the bushes. Hello is there anybody there. It's not what he expected. He hears a roar. What, why is there a monster? This is bad, I can't run my leg. The monster attacks him . The monsters mouth was stop by his hand but just barley. This bad, I can't hold it much longer. Help! My hands are about to give out. Is this the end. Am I going to die in a place like this? Suddenly a flash a light appears. The monster disappears in an instant. Hey are you ok, yelled a girl. My body it's heavy, I can't take anymore. He collapsed. A few hours later. Huh where am I. It's about time you woke up. Huh. He turns to his side and sees a girl next to him. Hey I'm talking to you. Oh sorry I'm just confused, who is this girl. What happened. Well what I know you where being attacked and screamed for help and so I came. Oh well thanks I would've been dead if it weren't for you. That's right you better be thanking me. He tries to get up. Ow, what why can't I. Don't bother said the girl, your leg was dislocated. But it doesn't look like it now. That's cause while you where out I popped it back in place. Oh. So you won't be able to move till morning. Oh. Hey very grateful but where am I. Your are in one of the most dangerous forests on the planet. How, I don't even know how I got here. Don't ask me I just now met you. Oh by the way my name is Kyle, and yours. I guess I can tell you since I'm going to make sure you get to my city. My name Noire . Oh well nice to meet you Noire. Well you better get some rest, I'll stay up and keep watch. Oh ok. Goodnight. A few hours later. Is it still night huh. Noire. Oh I guess she fell asleep. What's that. Oh no. Noire, yelled Kyle. He stands up like a bolt of lightning. He still feels the pain in his leg. It shot up to his brain in an instant. But he wouldn't let that stop him. Noire, he yells again. He sees the figure moving in on Noire. Noire! What the mat-. She stops in fear. It's to late she can't doge it. She closes her eyes. Expecting it to be over but she sees him. Kyle! He jumped in front of the monster. He was hit by a powerful blow to his right arm and he was thrown into a tree. His body lies there. Not moving. Kyle! How dare you do that to him. She transforms into HDD. I will kill you. She kills the monster without hesitation. After that she runs to Kyle. Kyle. He's not moving, his pulse is very low. I half to get him to Lastation immediately. She picks him up and flys to Lastation as fast as she could. Few hours later at the Lastation Hospital. Your very luck lady Noire. What do you mean by that, she huffs. Well I mean he's alive but he has a broken right arm and leg and a few of his ribs are fractured. Can I see him. Yes you can. She enters the hospital room he was placed in. Oh hey Noire. He gives her a big smile. I'm glad your alright, she smiles at him, but she turns away from him and huffs. You idiot. What did I do. Why did you jump in front of me like that. Well you saved me I guess you can call us even. What, well a, shut up. Well I'm going to be here for a while, but I don't now what I'm going to do when I get out. What do you mean. Well I don't know even how I got to this place and I don't have anyplace to go. What do you mean, asked Noire tilting her head. He explains. So are you telling me you don't know how you got here. Yep. Well if you don't got a place to go I guess you could. She stops. You can stay with me, yelled Noire. What? Well I don't care if you stay here or not. Ok ok, thank you. I'm very grateful.


	2. What is this feeling

Finally, it's about time you get out of the hospital. Sorry, there's not much I could do about it. Hey Noire I'm sorry that you have to push me everywhere. You better be, she huffs. And like you said there's not much you can do about it. I guess your right. But you know I really don't mind. What? Uhh never mind. Uh ok. So how long are you going to be in that wheelchair. For a few days. Ok good, cause when you get better we are heading to planeptune. Why? Cause there is someone there that might be able to help you. Oh that would be great. They have finally arrived to Noire's home. Is this your place Noire? Yep. Holy crap. What? It's huge. It's not that big, Noire huffs. Well let's go in, said Noire. So where will I be sleeping. Well about that. She stops for a second. What's wrong. Well I designed this place mainly for work and I hardly ever have anyone stay here. What are you saying. Umm. She seems embarrassed. There's only one room that a person could stay in. Uh my room. What I couldn't here you. I said my room. What! Are you sure you want me in your room with you. My room is the only one that is suitable for someone to stay so shut about it. Ok ok, thank you. She blushes. Well I guess we should head up. A few hours later. Hey Kyle are you uh. She stops. Am I what. Are you hungry. Well it's dinner time and I haven't ate anything since I got out of the hospital, so yeah. Good cause I'm making dinner. You can cook. Of course I can, I can do anything. Oh. Well I'm very grateful. You've done so much for me, a person you never until a few days ago. Well don't get the wrong idea, I'm just doing it cause I just can't let you wonder around and get yourself killed. And you saved me. Did you say something. No I didn't say anything! She blushes. Well dinner is almost ready. Sweet I'm starving. After dinner. That was delicious, thanks Noire. Oh it's nothing, she tilts her head down, he could tell she was blushing. Well I guess we should go to bed, said Noire nervously. Ok. So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch. No you idiot. It's way to small for you to sleep in. I don't mind. I said no! Ok ok, so where will I be sleeping. She stops, her face turns bright red. My bed is big enough form two people. Wait are you saying. Don't make it weird. Well ain't it weird. Well sleep on the rough floor for all I care. Ok, thank you. Just stay on your side of the bed Kyle. You don't half to worry about that. Good. Well goodnight Noire. Goodnight Kyle. She turns out the lights. Noire place a hand on her heart. What is this feeling, thought Noire. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. Two days later. Man this great, I'm so glad to be out of that chair. But the doctor said not over do it. Yeah I know. So we still can't make the trip to planeptune uh. Yep but in the mean time we need you to train a little bit. Train? Well if we are going on a long trip like that you need to be able to protect yourself. I guess your right. But you are not allowed to over do it. I know. So let's head into town to get you a weapon. But I have no money. Don't worry about that, I'll get you a weapon so you can at least protect yourself. Are sure. If you don't get a weapon you might get killed out there. I guess your right. So they went to the local blacksmith. Ah lady Noire what can I do for ya. We need to get him a weapon. Oh ok. So what are you interested in. Hmm, I think a long sword. Ok let me go get one. Why a long sword? I don't know it just feels right. Here you go, the best one I got. Kyle takes the sword and steps back and tries it out. Wow he's a natural, thought Noire. Well how does it feel. It feels amazing. I'll take. So how much do we owe you. It's on the house. Really thank you very much. No problem, come back anytime. I thought you never held a weapon before. I don't know why but it just feels natural. Huh, we need to get you to planeptune as soon as possible. Well since it looks like you know what your doing with the sword, we might be able to leave in a day or two. Oh that's great. But for now I think you should rest. Oh ok. The next day. Man Noire's been working nonstop, so we can head out tomorrow. I need to do something nice for her. I got it. A few hours later. I'm back. Are you Hun-. She stops in shock. Oh welcome back. What this. I thought since you been working hard so we can leave tomorrow, so I thought it would be nice if I made you dinner this time. Um well you didn't half to do that. She blushes with a light smile on her face. Well I thought it would be nice. Well um thank you. He smiles at her. Go sit down dinner is almost ready. Oh ok . Here you go. It was a thin cut piece of steak with a side salad. Wow you made this. Yep. Well thank you, she blushes. After dinner. Well I'm going to take a shower before bed ok, said Noire. Ok. Thirty minutes later. Noire gets dressed and gets in bed. He's already asleep. Thank you. She whispers into his hear. Goodnight, Kyle.


	3. Love

Kyle wakes up but he notices he can't move his left arm. He looks over and sees Noire huddled up against him. He looks at her in shock. Noire. All he could do is smile. I guess we can sleep in a little bit longer. A few minutes later Noire wakes up. Oh good morning. Good morning. She smiles at him. But she realizes where she is. Ah she falls backwards. It didn't mean anything. She blushes like a wild fire. It's ok I don't mind. Shut up. Hurry up and get dressed. Ok ok. Thirty minutes later. So how long will it take us to get there. About three or four hours. Oh it's not as bad as I thought. Come on let's go, said Noire. Right. A few minutes out from planeptune. Wow I'm actually impressed you held your own against those monsters. Yeah me too. I guess I was right, you are a natural. Well I don't know about that. Anyway we are almost there. They enter planeptune and head to the basilicon. Good we are finally here. So you think this person would know how I got here. I don't know, but we are about to find out. They enter the building. Hello anyone here. Oh hey Noire, a voiced shouted. A girl appears. Neptune is Histy here? Why and who is that? This is Kyle, he is the reason where here. Oh, Yeah she's here. Histy! What Neputune. A small fairy looking person enters the room. Noire needs you. Yes Noire. We need your help us figure out what happened to Kyle and how he got here. So I take it this is Kyle. Yes. Kyle tell me what happened. Fifteen minutes later. I see. So do you have any ideas what happened to him. Hmm, I have a theory. What is it. Kyle might be from another dimension. What, shouted Noire. But I'm not for sure. Hey Kyle. Yes. Where are you from. I from North America. That explains a lot. We don't have a place called that. So I think my theory is correct. So what can we do? Well I'm going to look into it, but for now just stay with Noire ok. Ok. I'll take my leave and start investigating immediately. She leaves. So Noire. What Neputune? So where has this boy been staying. She has a devious look on her face. Umm, he is uh staying with me. Omg Noire getting close to the boy you just met. Shut it Neputune. Hey Kyle how bout you stay with me for the rest of the time your here. Kyle looks over and sees Noire's face, she looks sad. Sorry but I rather stay with Noire. Noire looks up in shock. Really, asked Noire. Of course, I won't lie to you. Well I'll get you eventually Kyle. Well see tall guys later. Um Kyle. Yes Noire. Did you mean what you said. Of course, I would never lie to you. She smiles. Well I guess we should head back. Right. They arrive at Lastation with not monsters resistance on the way there. Hey I was wondering. Yes Noire. Can we uh. She's stops. Huh never mind. You know you can tell me anything. Will you go out with me? Huh. He stands there in shock. Never mind I guess it was stupid of me to ask. No no. I would love to go out with. She smiles and gives him a big hug. She realizes she is hugging him and she backs off. It's not like it's a big deal or anything. All Kyle could do was smile at her. Well where do you want to go. Well I think we should go get something to eat for starters. Sure. Kyle give me your hand. What? She's bright red. I just don't want you to get lost, so don't get the wrong idea. All Kyle could do was smile and shake his head. After dinner. Hey Kyle. Yes. Never mind let's head home. She says nervously. Ok. They arrive home. Hey Kyle, do you want to watch a movie together. Sure, he smiles at her. During the movie. Noire is huddled up against Kyle. Hey Kyle do, she stops and takes a deep breath. Do you like me. Of course I do. What I'm trying to say is do you love me. Kyle sits there in shock. What. Do you love me. Kyle takes a deep breath and brings Noire closer to him. Of course I love you Noire. They lean in about to kiss each other until. Noire I'm ho-, the girl stops in shock. What! Screams the girl. Uni calm down. It's not what you think. How dare you. Leave my sister alone, yelled the girl. She pulls out a weapon. Is that gun, asked Kyle in fear. Die! Uni don't. It's to late, she fired. Why, asked the girl. Uni that's enough. But what's going on I thought. You didn't think. You almost killed the guy I love. The guy you love? Yes, and I think you owe him an apology. A few minutes later. I'm sorry I guess I jumped to a conclusion before I asked. It's ok. By the way I'm Uni Noire's younger sister. I didn't know she had one. I didn't see you at all. Well I had business in a small town. Oh, well I'm Kyle nice to meet you. Hey and don't feel bad okay, you just made a mistake ok everybody makes one. Ok, Uni smiles. Well I'm pretty tired so I'm going to bed ok. Ok goodnight Uni. Goodnight Sis, goodnight Kyle. Night. She leaves. Hey Noire. Yes. Did you mean what you said. She stands there embarrassed. Yes I did. I Love you Kyle. Kyle smiled and gave her a hug. I love you too Noire. Kyle promise me something. Yes anything. Promise me that we will be together forever. Kyle stands there. I never had this feeling before and I don't want to lose it. She pushed her head into his chest. Please promise me. I promise. He lifts her head up. I love Noire. I love you too Kyle. They lean in and without hesitation they kissed. They stood there without a care in the world. They finally separate. They head to the bed. Noire huddles up against him. Goodnight, Kyle. Goodnight, Noire. He leans in and gives her a kiss on the head. I love you Noire. I promise to be with you forever.


	4. Investigating

The door opens with tremendous force. Sis. What is it Nep Jr. Is it true. Neputune stands there more confused than usual. What's true. I just got done talking to Uni on the phone. And she said that Noire has a boyfriend. What! I thought they where friends. Are you sure. Well Uni said when she shot at Kyle Noire stopped it and said and I quote " you almost killed the man I love". What Noire actually loves someone. Hmm. I got it. What sis? Well first I need to contact Vert and Blanc. Why? Cause we are going to investigate. Huh? A few hours later. Neputune! The door flies open. Is it true that Noire has a boyfriend. I believe so Vert. This can't be how can a girl like her get a boyfriend before me. I don't know. Blanc enters the room. How did Noire get a boyfriend before any of us. I don't know, that's why I asked y'all to come here. So what are we going to do, asked Vert. We are going to investigate. Good idea, said Vert. I agree, said Blanc. Then let's head off to Lastation. They arrive at Lastation. So first let's seek into Noire's room and try to find something. Right. Inside the basilicon. Man I thought it would be tough to sneak around here, said a very disappointed Neputune. Well I'm not complaining, it just makes things easier, said Vert. Hey Kyle. Oh crap is that Noire. Quick hide. Yes Noire. Omg they are holding hands. I've been working a lot lately, so we haven't got to spend a lot of time together, so would, she stops. Would you like to spend the whole day together. Sure, he smiles at her. I've never seen Noire this happy before. Hmm, new plan, we follow Noire and Kyle. The others nod in agreement. They followed them to mall without being seen. Wow I'm surprised Noire is being bold and going out in public with him. Yeah, but I wouldn't blame her, he is good looking. Yeah I know but still. It's looks like they are headed to the arcade, said Blanc. Then let's not lose them. At the arcade. Something catches Noire's eye. Aw it's so cute. What is. Uhh never mind. Oh is it that cat plushy. She tilts her head down in embarrassment. Hey you don't need to be embarrassed. I'll get it for you. Wait he actually won her a cat plushy from the claw game. Here you go. He hands it to her. Thank you. No problem, this is a boyfriends job to make sure his date his happy. She stands there bright red. Why can't I find a boy like that, Vert pouts. Hey don't push. They fall. Neputune. Heh heh hey Noire. What are you doing here, yelled Noire. We were definitely not spying on you or anything. Neputune you idiot, said a very annoyed Blanc. Why were y'all spying on us. Cause we are shock you got a boyfriend before any of us. Noire stands there furious. Kyle puts his hand on her shoulder. Neputune, it doesn't matter who gets a boyfriend before the other, shouldn't you be happy for your friend. Well I guess. I never seen her this happy before. Neputune looks at Noire. She notices that she has calmed down. I think I get it. I'm sorry Noire. I didn't think that y'all were that close. I guess I can forgive you, but never do this again. Ok. Should we continue are date Noire. I would love that. He grabs her hand. Well see y'all later. They leave. Neputune looks at Noire, and smiles. I guess those to were made for each other.


End file.
